


Change

by KaytheJay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: COVID-19, Corona Virus - Freeform, Mild Freak Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Phil starts thinking about how COVID-19 could change everything
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Change

“Everywhere is shutting down right now,” Phil said. “Everyone is supposed to practice something called social distancing.” Dan snorted.  
“Now that’s a concept. It’s socially acceptable to be an introvert now?” Phil shrugged.  
“That seems to be the case.” Dan shook his head.  
“Weaklings. They won’t last an hour in their homes.” Phil gave Dan a weird look.  
“There was a period of time that we didn’t leave the flat for a solid three weeks, Dan,” Phil said. Dan shrugged.  
“We already work from home.” He paused for a second. “Well, you work from home and I am trying to figure out what my next step even is.”  
“It’s been almost two years, Dan,” Phil said with a laugh. “I think that you’re just getting lazy and are quite liking not having to do anything besides the chores to make up for the fact that you’re not actually bringing in money right now.” Dan shrugged.  
“Lazy, taking my sweet ass time trying to figure myself out, same difference right?” Phil shook his head and clicked on another news article.  
He normally wasn’t one to get so wrapped up in current events. Sure, it was important to know what was going on, but it usually wasn’t worth spending lots of time trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Heck, he wasn’t even normally one to get wrapped up in the news when other diseases had broken out. Something told him that COVID-19 was slightly different. He was honestly a little scared of actually getting it but not knowing and accidentally spreading it to someone who would die. Which is why he had insisted on enforcing a quarantine on themselves, for the most part, even if the government wasn’t officially doing it. It wasn’t too much different from what they normally did. They just ordered more take out than usual to prevent from having to go to the store besides for things like toilet paper. If they could even find the stuff.  
“A lot of schools are shutting down because of this thing,” Phil said. “I’ve never seen anything like this before.” Dan shrugged.  
“The world will get over it. We will be ok. I think you need to stop obsessing over it. Since we’re on lockdown, our chances of getting it are slim to none so I don’t know why you think refreshing that a million times is going to be of any use to you.” Phil sighed.  
“You’re right,” Phil said. “I know you’re right.” He shut the lid to his computer. “I just can’t help but to feel absolutely useless right now. It’s not like we can really work towards the vaccine for corona. All we can do right now is sit here and do our best to keep ourselves entertained in this time of crisis.” Dan smiled.  
“I’ve always wondered what most people were doing during historical times. Right now we’re living through one. We’ll have some great stories for our grandchildren. This is an event for the history books.” Phil laughed harshly.  
“Yeah I guess.”  
“What’s the matter?” Phil sighed.  
“What if things don’t go back to normal?” Dan sat up to look Phil in the eye. “I mean think about it,” Phil said. “Even my mum has never seen something like this. And my mum knows just about everything about everything. Even she doesn’t know what to expect from all this. What if the world completely shuts down from this and life never goes back?”  
Dan stayed quiet for a few minutes. It was clear to Phil that Dan hadn’t really considered that. It was true though. No one knew what was going on, not really, let alone what was going to happen and where to take this whole thing. Everyone was just kind of making it up as they went. The entire country of Italy was shut down for fuck’s sake. That wouldn’t be happening if COVID-19 wasn’t something to be concerned about.  
And it was. Three percent of everyone who got it died. That wasn’t much, but that could still be dangerous with how rapidly it spreads. Half the time the people who were carriers didn’t even know they had it because they weren’t showing symptoms. Of course, the healthcare system wouldn’t be able to handle all the usual problems on top of every single person on the planet contracting corona, which was the whole point of the quarantines and shutting everything down. Neither one of them could even process that it was real because most of the people on social media were either making jokes about it or blowing it out so far that they were making it seem like everyone was going to die from it. It was, Dan realized, a very real possibility that life was changed forever.  
“You know,” Dan started, “I really don’t know. Obviously they can’t force us to keep ourselves away from society forever. No one would be able to handle that and it would be detrimental to the mental health of everyone. And I think that the world is already changing to be better prepared for a pandemic. I don’t know if we’ll back all the way up to normal, but I do think that it is fair to assume that everything will be ok.”  
“Do you really believe that or are you just saying that to make me feel better?” Dan smiled.  
“I really believe it.” He took Phil’s laptop from him and put it on the table. “Now, I don’t think that researching COVID is doing you any favors,” Dan said. “Why don’t we find something different and less productive to do. At least for now. Phil smiled.  
“Yeah, ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @lesbaphannie


End file.
